Zadicus Jen
Zadicus Jen, the older brother of Majesto Jen, is a legendary warrior of the Magic Council. He is a Rune Knight under the employment of the Magic Council known world-wide for being capable of matching powerful mages in combat despite not being a mage himself. His skill with weapons and physical traits are legendary. The Southern Wolves guild want him to join, however none more so than the Vanish Brothers. Appearance Zadicus Full Body.jpg|Zadicus' Full Body Zadicus in his Armor of Hell.jpg|Zadicus When Wearing The Armor of Hell Zadicus sports a partially-sleeveless jumpsuit. The top of the jumpsuit is a dark green, with the cutoff at the top of it ending at the top of his throat. His right arm has no sleeve, with a black arm warmer on it that extends to his wrist. His left arm has a short-sleeve that ends midway to his elbow. An armored shoulder-pad rests on his left shoulder. He wears an armored arm-bracer strapped onto his left arm. From the waist down his jumpsuit has brown patches around the waist, attached to his waist like a belt. The jumpsuit stays dark green until it reaches his mid thighs before turning into a gray-black color. The gray-black has a wave-like design on it. The jumpsuit reaches around his feet, slight armor around them. Zadicus has orange eyes. He has a light skin tone. He is of a muscular build. His hair is thick and slightly quirky as it is in a rough manner going backwards, a spike-like design going across of it. A single strand twists down in front of his face. His nose has a high bridge. His mouth is hard cut, giving him a sort of stoic air, which many say he does not truly possess. A beauty mark lays on his face, similar to a tear below his right eye. When wearing Zadicus' Armor of Hell Zadicus is coated in a pitch black armor that generates a thin black fog surrounding him. The armor is rather hefty, despite Zadicus being capable of moving fast even within it. The pauldrons of the armor are rather heavily armored, with spikes jutting upwards slightly. A helm covers Zadicus' head, with a visor to cover his eyes. The visor has narrow, horizontal slits so that the person can see, which are covered with a glowing red energy created by the creator of the armor. Right below the helm of the armor is a circular gorget slightly protecting the armor surrounding Zadicus neck. Zadicus's breasplate is black in color and very thick. The plackart below the breastplate is rather skinny, and is in the design of black chain mail. The armor has a thick tasset to guard the waist and pelvic area until it reaches the armor on his thighs. Right below the pauldrons appear a rather lightly armored rerebrace. The rerebrace covers the upper part of Zadicus' armors, leaving the under part of his arms to be covered by black chain mail and leather. As the rerebrace heads towards the forearm it ends, and a couter with spikes jutting forwards shoots to protect Zadicus' elbow. Yet the couter ends and becomes a vambrace shielding the entirety of Zadicus' forearm, with spikes jutting out at the wrist area. Clawed gauntlets cover his hands. The Armor of Hell only has cuisse covering the front of the thigh, leaving the back of the thigh to be covered by leather and black chain mail. The poleyn of the armor is large and has a spike jutting upwards from it. Right below the poleyn there is black chain mail and leather before a greave covers the rest of Zadicus' leg. A sabaton covers his feet. Personality Zadicus is a very boisterous person. He believes himself to be very powerful, and takes confidence in his victories. However, unlike his younger brother, he attempts to teach others and train them. He has several students, however the majority of which are incapable of using magic. This is because he firmly believes that even if you are incapable of using magic you can still be a strong warrior. Zadicus is extremely hard-working. Whenever he isn't doing paperwork - which he despises - he's training someone or training himself. He is always working, and rarely gives himself any downtime, regardless of what his friends tell him. Zadicus however, like his brother, is also prideful, yet not in an overconfident type of manner. Because of how he feels over all of his victories mages he believes he has earned his pride. After defeating many who said he would never make it, he believes that he is a rather impressive person, and most definitely one of the most powerful warriors of his rank. He believes in a very strict code of honor, which he refuses to ever break. This code of honor actually leads him to fight one-on-one against anyone he faces, whether they be a Dark Mage or his students. He is furious whenever someone breaks this code of honor, whether they be friend or enemy. History Birth and Childhood Zadicus was born June 22, X759 as the eldest of three to an affluent family. Being the only one out of his the three progeny his parents had that lacked the capability to use magic he was ignored for his younger siblings and forced to adapt on his own. As he grew older he was a quiet child, letting his lone sister take the spotlight as his brother was silent. The eldest felt shunned by his family and thus was not in their estate often, preferring to go outside. One day he was outside of his house he found a drunk man in the woods, a katana strapped to the mans waist. The man, completely passed out, was dragged into the city Zadicus lived in by the young boy. When the man woke up he was rather impressed with Zadicus as he had brought him to a hospital and was waiting for him to wake up. He offered to repay Zadicus by teaching him how to use a sword, which Zadicus accepted. Unnoticed by his family that he was learning how to wield a blade Zadicus improved rapidly. Even the man who trained him was impressed with his rapid rate of growth, dubbing Zadicus a natural with the blade. Zadicus, happy to have finally made some recognize him in his life, became extremely attached to the man. The man, despite how proud he was of the boy, tried not to show any attachment to him, as to make sure that his own personal relationship would not stop Zadicus' progression in swordsmanship. Teenage Years By the time Zadicus was a teenager he had mastered the blade and was proficient with a spear. He still went to the man everyday for training, something his parents were just beginning to take notice of thanks to the fact that his younger sister had left the household. As he grew more proficient with handling a lance however he found issue in his teacher. The man who had trained him for several years had said that he had to leave and just like disappearing into the night, with not even time for the duo to say goodbye. Zadicus was emotionally distraught by the sudden abandonment. Zadicus had shut himself away from his family during the abandonment and had solely focused himself on working, overworking himself in training and with his tutors. He was brought of of this funk by his brother. When Majesto asked his brother for help in using the blade he felt that he had finally learned something that his brother would respect him in.He decided to help his brother, purely to see if his brother had the capability to use a blade. As he began to train his brother he realized he would never be a master, yet he didn't stop training his brother as he realized that he would at least have the capability to be proficient with a blade. As Zadicus trained with his brother the two began to spar much more often. Zadicus, intriguied by one of his few opportunities to spar with someone who could use magic, often instigated the spars, and often won them. As the duo continued their battles Zadicus noticed how Majesto was slowly opening up to him, causing Zadicus to begin feeling a brotherly bond that he felt he had never had with his brother. Adult Life Zadicus left his home second out of his siblings. He had many travels, fighting many mages for training before he joined the Rune Knights. In these travels he met a young girl named Hase that he fell in love with and eventually married. However, soon afterwards a Dark Guild held her hostiage in one of his missions, killing her when he tried to receive her, leaving him a widower. Abilities * Immense Speed: Zadicus is extremely fast, capable of fighting more than one enemy at a time because of his speed. He can blitz even Rune Knights of his own rank. He has showcased this speed in nearly all of his fights, and were key when he was sparring with his brother as a teenager. * Monstrous Durability: Zadicus is capable of taking many powerful attacks from mages. As a teenager he was capable of taking his younger brothers Emperor Dragon Strike and barely be winded. * Outrageous Reflexes: Zadicus has immense reflexes, capable of dodging things at close range. He was capable of dodging a bullet to the back of his head when the shooter was nearing point-blank range. When coupled with his speed he can be a terrifying opponent. * Outstanding Physical Strength: Zadicus, thanks to his constant working out, gained a muscular appearance. As of now he is capable of lifting a tree with both of his hands for three hours straight and is capable of punching through solid rock. * Master Weapon User: Zadicus is a master of a multitude of weapons. Because he lacks magic energy of his own he decided that mastering weapons was his best bet at being able to compete with them. He is a master of using a spear, lance, blade, bow and arrow, tonfa and more. He is truly a master of weapons. He attacks ferociously, yet also with keen precision to the point where it has become instinct. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zadicus is skilled at close combat, being capable of fighting those like: Cobra of Oracion Seis, Jura of Lamia Scale, and Sting from Sabertooth evenly in combat. * Above Average Intelligence: Zadicus is an intelligent person, capable of solving several problems if given enough time. However, in mid-combat this seems to rise, as he can come up with battle strategies at great speeds. He is even capable of fighting those he cannot see from using sound and direction. To amplify this affect he does not overreact in battle, remaining calm and calculative. Equipment * Spear of Destruction: A two meter long, crimson spear that was also cursed by a demon. This spear is capable of rendering magical barriers and enhancements useless as it negates the magic supplied by the magic coils. However, the abilities of this spear, unlike his other spear, can be negated as when the user of the spear wraps it in talismans the affect is negated. However, the weapon does not instantly negate certain barriers and enhancements. If it is powerful enough the spear must chip away at the barrier and enhancement to make them reach a level that the spear can pierce through. More so, only the tip of the spear is capable of this affect and once it is not in contact with the barrier and enhancement it can return to normal, thus when attempting to chip away at something strikes must be extremely close together. * Armor of Hell: The armor of hell, crafted by an expert craftsman this armor is capable of taking a lot of damage. The armor however is specifically designed to negate magic that controls the mind, as the fog the armor generates is a buffer against it. * Cursed Spear of Roses: A golden spear, cursed by a demon, that is 1.4 meters long. This spear can inflict wounds that force the caster to be treated by non-magical ways as the spears curse makes any form of healing magic or regenerative abilities useless against it. The curse is so powerful, that upon being lain upon a person the curse cannot be disabled until the spear is destroyed and the owner of the spear dies. More so, thanks to the demon that cursed the spear, only a demon can disable the effect without the destruction of the spear and death of the owner. Quotes "A person naturally seeks pleasure, whether you do so consciously or unconsciously little brother." - Zadicus when talking with his brother after he was beginning to open up to him. "You speak of conquest...can you reach out and take it? Demonstrate your will to me." - Zadicus when fighting a Erigor briefly. "You think cards were dealt in my favor? The cards built mountains to crush me. I didn't destroy those mountains because I wanted to, I destroyed them because I had to." - Zadicus when applying for his job and the manager said he would never make it. "What do I think of him? He's a prodigy. Majesto...Majesto's potential towers over my own." - When Zadicus' father asked him what he thought of his younger brother. "You've lost your will! You'd be liability! But if you really want to fight...I'll drive you into a corner...and make you remember your will to fight!" - Zadicus when training his first disciple. "Weak. I don't think you understand. There are times when you can't block, counter, or dodge. Yet that doesn't mean you should forget them. Block like your life depends on it, counter and dodge like your life depends on it, and protect the civilians like your life depends on it. And if necessary, make sure that when you attack, you kill." - Zadicus when speaking to a group of soldiers who lost a fight. Trivia * Zadicus is based off of Lancer from Fate/Zero. * His Birthday is the same as my own...minus the year. Category:Weapon User Category:Rune Knight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Military Category:Non-Mage Category:Human